Nodoka Saotome (Fists of Life)
Saotome Nodoka is the mother of Saotome Ranma, who stayed at home while Genma took Ranma on their training trip. Appearance Allowing for age and height, the only difference between female Ranma and Nodoka is hair and eye color. Personality She is very nice, very motherly and has a very traditional view of the roles of men and women in modern society. Story Nodoka is first seen greeting Ranma and Kenichi at her new residence where she unveiled the truth to the both of them. Nodoka listened to the two boys as they described their first day. She smiled when her son went into detail of how he fought the top toushi in the school to a draw and ended up carrying her home. When Kanu and Chou'un came to check up on Ranma and Kenichi after hearing about the attack on them. Nodoka invited the two for dinner embarrassing the group with her blatant attempts at matchmaking. Though noticed her brief frown upon learning that it was most likely in retaliation for the interference in the assassination of Sonsaku. After Ranma and Kenichi got them to agree to only go after Ganryo in retaliation she convinced Kanu and Chou'un to show them around the city even suggesting that they take Ryuubi with them. After establishing a time of meeting both girls finally left the Saotome household. Ranma quickly dragged Kenichi to the dojo to get some evening training in. Nodoka waited for them to start before calling Goei so they could meet. When Kanu, Chou'un, Ryuubi along with Chouhi picked Ranma and Kenichi up Nodoka gave them 20,000 yen to have a good time. When Goei met up with her she told her about how her daughter and nephew was rescued by two new toushi one of which was named Saotome Ranma. After Nodoka confirmed that he was her son Goei called her out for putting him and Kenichi into unnecessary danger. It is revealed that she and Goei are not only Blood Sisters, but she nearly died herself trying to break the chains of fate. She was completely confident that they would succeed where she failed. Goei wasn’t as much especially after learning that they were Katsujin-ken accusing Nodoka of sending them to their deaths. This caused Nodoka to strike angered that Goei was insulting the path the walked. Luckily the two calmed down before it could escalate. Embracing Nodoka assured her that change has already started. As Nodoka was tidying up the house and putting condom boxes in Ranma and Kenichi’s rooms she was interrupted by Koetsuj calling to inform Kenichi that they were still having trouble with Miu's transfer and that Sakaki and Shigure were heading over. Nodoka who was aware of the masters just told him to make sure they didn’t damage her house and that Sakaki only drinks in the dining area and his quarters. She had just completed dusting and cleaning the guestrooms for Kenichi's master when they arrived. After the presented her a gift from the Elder she laid some ground rules that needed to be followed in her house. Making it perfectly clear that they weren’t up for negotiation. When the others arrived they decided to stay and watch Kenichi’s training. Only for the sheer carnage of it to completely blanked their minds. All except Ranma who seemed to be having the time of his life. To take their minds off of it Kanu and Chou'un decided to ask Nodoka about Nerima. Nodoka tried mostly to try form an answer without blowing Ranma's cover, but did admit that she saw herself as no better then Genma for using him to break the chains of fate. Though she didn’t tell them about the arranged marriages. Category:Fists of Life